


Supernatural- Imagines and Short Stories

by Supernaturalhannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Supernatural short stories, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalhannah/pseuds/Supernaturalhannah
Summary: Requests can be taken, but I also write my own ideas. Short stories will be in first person point of view, while imagines will be in y/n point of view. These stories will mostly be Dean, Sam, and Cas, but also may be Crowley, lucifer, Gabriel, or any other request. If you request, I can use your name and description if wanted. Please be respectful to me, and other people here. I hope you enjoy my creations. The difference between short stories and imagines are in my author's note.





	1. Author's Note

Hello. I just wanted to sort of introduce myself. My name is Hannah. I probably won't use it in chapters because I find it plain. I like more creative names, as you'll come to learn. I watch Netflix on the daily, and I tend to watch Prison Break, The Walking Dead, Supernatural, American Horror Story, and Stranger Things.

I like music, which most of my chapter titles will be names of songs I like, or lyrics of songs I like, but the titles will still be relative to the chapter. The first actual chapter is called "Have A Drink On Me." This is a song by AC-DC. I have a range of interests when it comes to music. A few of them are Twenty One Pilots, Green Day, AC-DC, Panic! At The Disco, and Bring Me The Horizon. There's a few more, but nobody wants read through all the bands I like.

On the other hand, I want to try to keep my chapters as professional as possible. I don't do authors notes at the beginning, end, or even in the middle of my chapters. If you picked up a book from the library, it wouldn't have an author saying "these nuts" after the dramatic scene of a woman crying and screaming, "what do you want from me?" My only exception to this is if something is odd about my story that needs clarification. If a short story is shorter or longer- typically shorter- than the range given two paragraphs under, I will say something below the notes described in the next paragraph. I will however, include the word length at the end of each imagine and short story. Also, the chapter names will be included, with the song and artist. It will be in bold letters, for example:

 

————

741 words;

Have A Drink On Me- AC-DC

 

While on the topic, I want to include that my short stories will range anywhere from about 1,000 words to 2,000 words. If you or someone gives me a story suggestion, you can also choose the length. Including the length after every chapter I write will give you guys an idea of the length you would like. My imagine length will be shorter, probably anywhere from 100 words to 600 words. Suggestions for imagines are also taken.

The difference between my short stories and imagines are the length, detail, and point of view. Short stories will be in first person point of view, be longer than imagines, and have much more detail, like an actual book. Imagines will be smaller clips, will be in the y/n point of view, and not have as much detail. They'll typical be more in depth with emotion or a relationship as well, but not always. Also, as of right now, my stories will not have sex, smut, or whatever you'd like to call it. I'm not going to lie, I'm a teenager guys. I don't need to be writing about sex when I've never even had sex, and don't plan on it for a while. I might write lightly about sexual activity later on with these stories, but right now, I won't. I might make sexual jokes though, because who doesn't love when Dean implies interaction? By the way, I might possibly use these terms through the chapters, so I'm going the list them and define them.

TFW- Team Free Will- Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

Destiel- Dean and Castiel. Everyone knows what Destiel means, so this is more of a heads up than a definition.

Y/n- this means 'your name'. If this symbol appears, you insert your name. This point of view will be used in imagines only, not short stories. It helps make it seem like the imagine is actually happening to you, and makes you feel like an actual character.

 

That's all I can think of now, but I might come back and add more. I hope you all give me requests, and I hope you enjoy my writings. Please be respectful to me and other readers. If you have any questions, let me know by commenting or messaging me. If I make a spelling mistake, you can let me know. I won't get offended by people letting me know that something is incorrect. I hope you all give me time to grow and get better at this, because it will be a little strange to me at first. Thank you all so much. Comments and votes are appreciated. Your author,

Hannah.


	2. Have A Drink On Me

**Short story number one;**   
**you and Dean**

I walked into the bar after my shift. I worked at the hospital, from five in the afternoon, to eleven at night. I still had my hair up in the long pony tail, but I changed my clothes in the hospital restrooms, like I usually do every Friday night when I go out after work. I live near the bar, a block away almost exactly. I just walk back home usually. I sat down at a stool and the bartender asked what I'd like. "Just a beer, thank you," you replied. It was the same woman who'd always worked late on Fridays. She was a nice woman. Middle aged, a couple kids, and married. I had no idea why she would want to be stuck serving the same alcoholics every weekend. Though she was about ten years older than me, she was nice to talk with on occasion.

She handed me a bottle of the beer I always drank, and I thanked her. She nodded in return, and walked into the back. I took a long swig of the alcohol and swallowed it down. It was refreshing after a hard day.

They made being a doctor seem like the best thing in the world. They never go into all the details about the bad parts, though. About how one wrong move could kill a man, or woman, or child. Or when someone does die, you're expected to move straight on to someone else. No grieving process, because hey, we got the money.

Most doctors were dicks, honestly. I didn't like the people I worked with, except for a select few. I genuinely wanted to help people, but it took a toll on me.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and took another big swallow. A few more, after another few, and the bottle was close to empty.

"You want another?" Jamie, the bartender, asked me. "Sure, thank you," I replied.

"Tough day? You usually don't drink that fast." She questioned. I sighed. "You could say that."

"I'm sorry," she told me, sliding a bottle to me. I grabbed it, thanking her again. She took my empty bottle as I popped open the new one. I tilted my head back to get a taste of the cold liquid. It felt like heaven running down the back of my throat as I swallowed it.

I set my bottle back down as I rubbed my forehead. As I did so, someone sat next to me. I turned my head slightly to catch a look. It wasn't anyone I'd ever seen before.

It was a woman. She looks a little bit older, and the makeup was different than most people's around here. This was a very settle town. Despite this, she was pretty, and her long, orange hair was shiny.

She asked for a Martini. I also noted the accent she carried. Her native tongue stood out immensely. I took another gulp of my beer, thinking about my plans for the weekend. I sighed, realizing that I had nothing to do, except grocery shopping and paying bills.

The woman turned to me. "Something troubling you madam?" She asked me kindly.

I chuckled slightly. "The things I could name off," I replied simply. She chuckled a little also. "I suppose I know the feeling," she told me. I nodded, taking a smaller sip. "Ever feel like you were meant to do something more than what you currently do?" I ask. She grinned a little bit, nodding her head. "I suppose."

We continued to talk for several minutes, which then led to ten, and then half an hour. We each had more to drink, and enjoyed ourselves. She looks around the bar, and then back to me. "I have to go, but you should come with me. I can show you things. Things that will give you the life you want," she told me. Since it was getting late and I'd need to leave soon anyways, I followed her.

We left the building and cut to the road by using an alley. I got a strange feeling. I thought we were being watched, or followed. "Hey, is someone following us?" I ask. She turns back to me. "Of course not, silly." She didn't worry, so I thought I shouldn't either. We got to the end of the alley, and she stopped. "What's up?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. She just stares at me, while speed whispering some chant. All of a sudden, a man comes out from a corner and shoots her.

I threw my hands over my mouth to stop from screaming. Not because the lady had been shot, but because she was still standing.

She stopped chanting, and looked at the man. "You bloody bastard." She started again, and before he could pull the trigger, she finished. He dropped the gun and looked at me. He walked towards me, getting increasingly fast. I couldn't get away in time to avoid him jumping on top of me.

He pinned my arms above my head and pulled out a knife with his free hand. He brought it up to my neck. His green eyes were furious, and his blonde hair was sweaty. Before he pressed the knife down more, another bullet rang out. The woman finally fell. The bullet in the back of her head killed her. The man flashed into reality and immediately removed the knife from my neck. I scrambled away, and stood up weakly. The man who shot off the second round, was all the way in the front of the alley. He ran towards the other man, helping him up.

"Are you okay Dean?" He asked. Dean brushed himself off, and then looked at me. "I almost killed her Sammy." The man, assuming as Sam, looked at me apologetically.

"I want some answers." I blurt out confused. What was happening?

"That's fine. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. What's your name?" Sam questions me. "My name is Parison." I answer.

"Okay Parison, would you like to go back to your place and talk?"

"Yes, please," you tell Sam.

I let Sam drive my car, and Dean was riding shotgun. I was in the backseat. We got to my place in a few minutes, and I let them inside. They sat on the kitchen chairs in front of the island, and I stood in the other side.

"Your brother tried to kill me." I stated. He nodded his head and looked back at me. "No he didn't." I scoffed. "What do you mean he didn't? I felt him. I saw him, and you saw him. He even said he did."

"It wasn't him. That woman did something to him."

"Like mind control?" I laughed rudely. "That's not a thing."

"Not mind control. Do you believe in the supernatural?" He asked me.   
"Why?" I questioned.

"Just answer, please."

"Yes, I do. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Because, that woman, wasn't really a woman. She was a witch, who was trying to use you as a way to protect herself." He told me.

Could that be true? I thought. I don't know. These people sounded like decent guys, would they lie?

"Okay. How do I know you're not lying?" I asked them. Dean spoke up instead. "I wouldn't try to kill anyone who didn't do anything wrong." he said. I nodded.

"Do you guys need a place to crash? You can stay here if you need." I offer.

"I would love to spend the night with such a wonderful looking woman," Dean says, "but I think I've been on top of you enough for one night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,296 words  
> Have A Drink On Me- AC-DC


	3. You're An Angel -2

Short story number two;

You and Cas

I wiped the blood and sweat off of my forehead. Sighing, I took off my leather gloves and put them in my back pocket. The job wasn't too hard, but cases always made me exhausted. Especially vampire cases.

I grabbed the rag from inside of my jacket and wiped off my machete. I carefully slid the blade back into its holster, and went to put the rag back in my jacket but doing so, it slipped from my grip. I bent down to pick it up, but a noise interrupted me. Thinking the worst, I slowly and quietly pulled out my machete again. I stood up and whipped around. I looked carefully, but couldn't see anything. So I looked around.

If more of these things were out there, I needed to kill them.

 I walked into the woods, where I thought I heard the noise coming from. I walked crouched, and was careful where I stepped. I made a circle around the woods, and decided to head back to my car. I was still careful, but a little bit quicker. I kept my machete out just in case. I opened the door to my silver mustang and got in. I locked the doors and drove off. My blade stayed on the passenger seat incase of an emergency.

I turned on the radio, looking for a distraction to ease my nerves. The news came on. Before I could change the station, I heard something interesting.

" _Local abandoned house found with three dead bodies, all decapitated. There were signs of other people present in the house. Police say at least three other men took refuge in the house, all considered suspects because of their absence_."

I pressed on the gas harder, going to the only abandoned house I knew of around here.

I pulled over on the side of the road in front of the house. Police tape covered the entrance, and police were scattered on the property. I grabbed my fake FBI badge and approached an officer. I show him my badge and introduce myself. "I'm agent Dunley,-" the police officer held up a hand to stop me. "How many agents does your boss send to one location?"

_What? What other Hunter was in town?_

"You never know, just depends. These types of attacks have been happening all over, they want to figure it out." I tell him.

I walk up to the porch and enter the house. The house is creepy, I'm not gonna lie. The wooden floors creaked and it was dark and dusty. I pull out my flashlight and find the victims at my feet. I bend down towards the closest one and open its mouth. I run my fingers across its gums to feel for fangs.

_Bingo_.

I stand back up, and immediately here a gun click. I stand up, with no weapon. I turn towards the noise, and see two men. "Dean, why do you have a gun pointed at her?" a man asks. The bearer of the weapon sighs. "Cas, don't ask questions." Cas tilts his head to the left. "But Dean, you always tell me to ask questions? That's a part of hunting."

At this point, the other man, Dean, becomes so annoyed that he lowers his weapon and turns to the other man, Cas. "Cas, don't question me. I know what I'm doing." They argue until I pull my gun out and they hear the clicking noise of the hammer being pulled back. Dean raises his weapon and does the same.

"Why are we armed?" The other man looks to Dean and asks. The naïveté in the man's voice was almost hysterical. "What did I just tell you, Cas?" he asks harshly. As a result, Cas looks to me. "Why are we armed?" he asks me instead. I drop my weapon, unabable to control myself any longer. I bust into a fit of laughter. The two men just look at me.

Once I calm down, I stand up straight again. "What are you two doing here?" I ask. "You don't seem the most professional." He puts down his weapon and rubs his temple. "I'm trying to train my partner." "And how is that going?" "Not great." "I see. Well, I'll be going now. Agents?" I ask for their names. Even though they weren't going to be real, I wanted to know. "Oh, we're not age-," Cas gets interrupted by Dean smacking him in the back of the head. "Dean, you realize I don't feel pain, correct?"

Then it hit me. _"You realize I don't feel pain, correct?"_

"Castiel?" I ask curiously. "And Dean Winchester." I add. I didn't talk with other hunters, so I didn't know much about either of them. I just heard something about an angle being helpful to a pair of hunters. The names correlated with the story, I couldn't remember how until now.

"I'm Castiel," he says, coming forward to shake my hand. I cautiously give him my hand, only for him to use his other one to bring up to my forehead, making me blackout.

_Where was I?_

I open my eyes to discover that I'm in a room. Not some cold, dark, dungeon- but an ordinary room. A bedroom, presumably. Makes sense, since I'm on a bed.

I sit up as the door is opened abruptly. "It's actually a futon," the angel tells me. "Why are you reading my mind?" I ask him. "Dean and Sam thought it would be best, so I can ensure that you aren't plotting to kill them."

That's smart. I'd do the same if I had an angel friend. Castiel smiled, as if grateful for my understanding. _Wait, where am I? How did I get here?_ Dean and another man met Cas in the doorway. "Dean, Sam, she seems to be pretty discombobulated. Are you going to explain things to her?" Castiel asked.

"First of all," Dean started, "use normal people grammar. Second, you're the one who zapped her in the first place. You deal with it." "Dean, calm down." Sam spoke up. "She didn't do anything wrong, we didn't do _much_ wrong, why don't we just explain what happened and go on our separate ways?" Sam questioned. "Wait, what did happen?"

"I'll tell you," Dean volunteers. "The girl recognized us somehow, Cas knocked her out with his angel mojo because he got worried, and he wouldn't leave her at the crime scene because," he started to chuckle, "let's just say Cas is glad he learned a trick or two from the pizza man." "What?" Sam asks dumbfounded. _I agree, Sam, I agree_.

"I would like to state that that is completely false. I simply thought that she looked like a pizza man worthy person." Castiel chimes in. "What in the hell are you people talking about?" I speak up. "Well, and celestial being." I add.

"Cas, explain to her your situation. Sammy and I are going to be anywhere but in this room," Dean says, pulling his brother out and shutting the door behind them. Cas looked at me. "May I sit?" He asked, gesturing towards the end of the bed. I nod at him as a reply, and make sure to sit taller against the headrest.

Once he is seated with his legs crossed, he looks to me. "Would you like me to demonstrate what the pizza man does?" Cas asks.

_What if he just wants to bring me food?_  

I nod my head uncertainly. _What was going to happen?_ Instead of retracting from the bed, he does the opposite. He leans forward and kisses me semi- roughly. He pulls back after merely six seconds.

"I thought you were just going to bring me food, but I'll take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,295 words  
> Ruby- Twenty Øne Piløts


	4. Heat Of The Moment -3

**Imagine number one;**  
**You and Dean**

 

"I don't get it Dean!" You say annoyed. "Why can't I go with you guys?"

Your older brother sighs. "You can't get hurt. I can't let you. You're safer here."

"That's bullshit!" You scream. He immediately walks toward you. "What did you just say?" he asks darkly. "You heard me." You reply, just as cold.

You two had been arguing for a good ten minutes. Things were getting more intense every second.

Your other brother, Sam, decides to step in. "Maybe you guys should calm down," he says as he walks towards us. "Stay out of it Sammy," you tell him, lowering your voice. You pay attention to Dean once again, and he does the same.

"You're under our control, so stop acting like it's all about you." Dean says, his voice practically shaking from rage. He goes to walk away, but you grab his arm. Instead of turning back towards you, he shoves you off of him, which causes you to fall backwards.

Your head hit against the corner of a table, and your back hurt from the tile flooring.

"What the hell Dean!" Sam shouted. You rolled over and did a plank position, and noticed the blood on the floor. The back of your head must be bleeding.

Sam helped you get up from your position on the floor, and Dean just stepped backwards with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry,-" he started. You cut him off. "Get the fuck away from me." By now, you were both crying. Him more than you.

Sam took off his flannel and put it on the back of your head. He led you to your room. You looked back, and Dean was crying even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 298 words  
> Heat Of The Moment- Asia


End file.
